Y ahora es Grimm
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: El tiempo ya había pasado, las heridas sanado, pero ahora ella lloraba otra vez. Y nuevamente era a causa de un Grimm... ¿Qué podía hacer cierto maestro de pelo naranja? Solo ser paciente... AU- One-shot - IchiRuki...


**Holaa! Aquí la desaparecida dando señales de vida. Y como siempre la inspiración me llega ahora que debería estar estudiando para dos exámenes que tengo el lunes u.u.**

 **Ufff... les traigo recién salido del horno un nuevo one shot. Les advierto es bastante largo, corren el peligro de quedar ciegos, jejee. La verdad tenía la historia en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no podía escribir ni una sola palabra porque me bloequeaba. Y ahora que la presión de la uni me acosa, pues... logro desbloqueado XD jajaja**

 **Espero que les guste. Tal vez me quedó un poco cursi, pero... no sé. Ahí me dicen sus opiniones :P**

* * *

 **Historia inspirada en la canción "Y ahora es Miguel" del cantautor chileno Alberto Plaza. Me encanta, mi pequeño lado romántico tiene un espacio para él * o ***

 **Bueno, ya los dejo leer tranquilos. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, insultos y alabanzas en el buzón-reviews.**

* * *

 **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ya quisiera yo!**

 **Advertencias: OoC y ... creo que eso es todo. XD**

 **oooo y cursiva indican flashback.**

* * *

 **** **Y AHORA ES GRIMM** **  
**

La elegante cafetería "Bella Notte", ubicada en el tercer piso del centro comercial, estaba casi repleta. A esa hora de la tarde eran muchas las personas que pasaban a comer algo y descansar para recuperar energías y seguir con sus compras.

El dueño del lugar, un sujeto bastante excéntrico de cabello rubio, miraba aburrido a su alrededor. Tenía muchos clientes ese día, cierto, pero para su desgracia eran personas comunes y corrientes. Nadie interesante con quien distraerse.

Suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a dibujar círculos con el dedo sobre la superficie del mostrador. Sus trabajadores lo miraban extrañados, aun no se acostumbraban a la conducta tan rara de su jefe.

Volvió a suspirar teatralmente, pero entonces pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que se acercaba.

—¡Pero si es Rukia-san! —exclamó con entusiasmo y se acercó a ella velozmente.—¿Cómo es eso que vienes a esta hora? ¿Hay buenas nuevas que contar? ¿Algo para celebrar? —movió sus cejas de manera sugerente.

—¿Eh? N-no, solo decidí tomarme la tarde libre. —ella lo miró extrañada, no entendía por qué de pronto le dio por revisarle las manos.

—Oh, ya veo. —su tono sonó decepcionado por un momento, pero casi enseguida se animó. —Bueno, será pronto entonces. —le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa y ella se extrañó aun más.

El rubio entonces la guió a la mesa que siempre usaba y le extendió la carta. Ella apenas la revisó y se decidió enseguida.

Mientras esperaba su orden, tomó su celular para revisarlo y una cálida sonrisa adornó su cara al ver su fondo de pantalla, le encantaba esa foto. Entonces abrió su correo y su sonrisa se esfumó al ver varios mensajes de su oficina y unos clientes odiosos, los contestó con rapidez y cierta molestia y luego lo cerró. Entonces volvió a sonreír cuando el protector de pantalla le mostró otra fotografía que a ella le encantaba.

Desde otra de las mesas del local uno de los comensales la observaba fijamente, era muy guapa y le había llamado la atención desde que la vio llegar. Cuando el dueño de la cafetería pasó a su lado, aprovechó para tomarlo del brazo y preguntarle por ella.

El rubio lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y para qué quiere saber eso? Jajaja. Saludos. —le respondió y sacó un abanico del interior de su ropa para cubrirse la cara.

El comensal lo miró con una gotita de sudor recorriendo su frente. No esperaba que un hombre de su edad saliera con esa idiotez que aun circulaba en las redes sociales.

—Oh, vaya, no tiene sentido del humor. —se lamentó el rubio, negando con la cabeza y mirándolo con lástima. —Pero bueno, le aconsejo que no lo intente, mi buen amigo. No hay oportunidad.

El hombre no le prestó atención, confiaba en sus encantos. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, dispuesto a entablar conversación usando los tips de actitud galanesca que había aprendido durante todos sus años de ver telenovelas con su madre. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse a medio camino al ver que otro sujeto aparecía de la nada y se acercaba ella por detrás, tomándola por los hombros para luego darle un casto beso en los labios.

—¡Ichigo! —la escuchó exclamar, y la vio mirar sonrojada en todas direcciones.

—Hola. —saludó el recién llegado.

El comensal de la cafetería quedó en shock ante la escena. Ella no estaba sola, ya tenía a alguien y por si fuera poco, ¡era alguien que parecía un maldito modelo de revista! Eso fue como una lanza en el pecho para él, su ego se desinfló como un globo, así que giró sus talones y regresó a su mesa en una pose de miseria total.

—¿Lo ve? No lo decía porque usted fuera un humano de belleza promedio, de baja estatura, cuerpo poco atlético y calva incipiente. —lo "animó" el rubio. —Quería decir que ella ya tiene pareja y están felices. Bien, ¡disfrute su comida y no piense en el rechazo indirecto que acaba de recibir!

Y se alejó de lo más divertido.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba un poco agitada.

—No me asustes así, tonto. —lo regañó. —Y…y no hagas esas cosas en público.

Ichigo sonrió divertido y se desparramó sobre la silla, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado.

—Fue un día duro, muchos problemas en la escuela. Los mocosos no me dan respiro.

Rukia negó divertida, Ichigo siempre reclamaba contra sus estudiantes, pero ella sabía lo mucho que amaba enseñar.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —anunció una voz masculina acercándose a ellos.—Hace siglos que no nos veíamos, Ichigo.

—Nos vimos hace tres días, Urahara-san. —lo cortó con fastidio, frunciendo el ceño y recibiendo el menú que el rubio le extendió.

Urahara sonrió divertido, de hecho se veía algo emocionado, pero después de tomar la orden los dejó solos.

—¿Qué harás más tarde?—preguntó Rukia.

—Tengo que regresar a la escuela. Hoy es consejo de maestros. —suspiró con fastidio. —¿Tenías algo en mente?

—Nada importante. —respondió ella. —Solo quería ir a encargar el pastel de cumpleaños. Es una pastelería muy popular y es mejor asegurarme ahora antes que se llenen de pedidos.

Ichigo negó divertido, aun faltaban casi tres meses para el cumpleaños, pero sabiendo lo organizada que era Rukia no dejaría nada para último momento.

—¿Qué tal si vamos mañana? Que tardes un día más no será problema y así puedo acompañarte. —le propuso y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Urahara apareció dejando la orden de Ichigo y se quedó un momento ahí con ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Parecía ansioso, como si esperara que ocurriera algo.

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada y le gruñó silenciosamente para que se fuera, pero él ni siquiera se dio por aludido. El pelinaranja se aclaró la garganta con molestia, Urahara era demasiado obvio, nunca debió decirle nada. Aunque… tampoco fue como si le hubiera dicho algo, más bien tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapado en la estúpida joyería con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rukia al ver la expresión idiota del rubio e Ichigo se tensó.

—Nada, nada. Solo que trabajó un poco y ya colapsó su cerebro. —se escuchó la voz de una hermosa mujer morena que apareció para tirarlo por la oreja. —¿No es cierto? —Urahara asintió adolorido. —Bien, vamos a enfriar tu cabeza.

Rukia lo miró con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza e Ichigo suspiró aliviado.

\- o -

Una hora después, los dos caminan por los pasillos del centro comercial viendo algunas tiendas. Iban de la mano e Ichigo le llevaba las compras.

Ella lo miraba de reojo. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos aun no podía controlar el molesto sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas ni el latir acelerado de su corazón cada vez que estaban juntos. Tampoco ese agradable cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo cuando la tomaba de la mano o la tocaba.

Ichigo era un hombre increíble, algo malhumorado y con apariencia de chico malo, pero de sentimientos muy nobles. Se sentía muy afortunada y cada detalle que él tenía hacia ella la hacía sentir más enamorada que nunca.

Aun no dejaba de sorprenderla la fuerza de sus sentimientos, pues ella nunca pensó volver a sentirse así hacia un hombre. Creía que esa parte de su corazón que se había roto hace años nunca sanaría, pero la vida se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario al poner en su camino a ese gruñón maestro de cabello naranja.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo de pronto al notar que lo miraba.

—Nada. —respondió ella avergonzada, volteando a ver en otra dirección y haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

En eso, Ichigo vio de reojo como la pelinegra soltaba su mano para tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada. Alcanzó a ver la imagen del protector de pantalla. Le gustaba esa foto, Rukia se veía alegre, radiante, con una sonrisa hermosa y eso le gustaba. Le encantaba verla así de feliz, aun cuando el hombre a quien abrazaba en la foto no era él.

Sonrió divertido y volvió a tomar su mano.

Ya era hora de irse. Él tenía que regresar a la escuela y ella a su casa antes que regresara el hombre de la foto.

\- o -

El timbre de la casa sonó dos veces antes que Rukia abriera la puerta.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó sorprendida al verlo. —¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tendrías reunión en la escuela.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se canceló a último minuto, el viejo Yamamoto se lastimó la espalda otra vez. —dijo con tranquilidad, para nada preocupado por la salud de su vetusto director. —Vine a traerte esto, lo olvidaste en el auto.

Ella se sorprendió al ver su Tablet. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué habría hecho mañana en la oficina sin ella?

—Gracias. —le dijo ella con una linda sonrisa e Ichigo también le sonrió. —¿Quieres pasar?

—Ehh… no creo que sea buena idea. —respondió el profesor. No quería causar problemas.

Ella entendió a que se refería y su semblante se entristeció por un segundo, pero no alcanzó a responderle cuando Unohana —quien era su ama de llaves desde hace años—apareció tras ella y la quitó del camino para dejarlo pasar.

—No te preocupes, aun no llega. —le informó Unohana con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- o -

En el amplio sofá de la sala, Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados. Ella recargaba la cabeza contra su hombro y él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en el borde del sofá. Ahora que estaba junto a ella otra vez, su mente no dejaba de trabajar en idear el plan perfecto o buscar la ocasión para al fin hacer lo que tanto quería.

" _Ocasión especial"_ se dijo a si mismo, pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría nada. Sus amigos le habían dado varios consejos, pero ninguno terminaba de convencerlo. Eran demasiado rebuscados y complicados, para nada su estilo.

" _Son demasiado cursis, solo hazlo ahora y listo"_ se animó. _"No, no, Chad me dijo que debe ser en un momento especial, que sea mágico para los dos, pero sus ideas parecían salidas de manga shoujo. ¿Y desde cuando Chad es una eminencia en el tema? Sobre todo siendo el único del grupo que sigue soltero"_

Ahora sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su amigo, el siempre soltero y soñador empedernido, Chad.

" _¡Hazlo ya, Ichigo!"_ interrumpió sus pensamientos. No quería tardarse más, pues temía que el ansioso y chismoso de Urahara se le adelantara y terminara contándole a Rukia todo el asunto.

De pronto un sonido los sobresaltó, era el celular de Rukia que anunciaba un mensaje. Ella frunció el ceño y lo respondió de prisa, pero a los tres minutos después el aparato anunció una llamada.

Ichigo le arrebató el teléfono y cortó.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Estaban fastidiando. —el pelinaranja se encogió de hombros y arrojó el celular hacia el otro sillón.

—¡Era de mi oficina! ¿Qué tal si algo andaba mal? ¿Qué tal si era por un cliente?

—Bah, nadie se morirá. —aseguró. —Además dijiste que te desconectarías del trabajo. —le recordó. —Ya enviaste un mensaje, con eso es suficiente.

Rukia suspiró con cansancio e Ichigo sonrió victorioso.

—Tonto.

Y así los dos regresaron a lo que hacían antes; o sea, nada. Solo permanecían recargados uno junto al otro, compartiendo su calor corporal y sintiéndose bien.

Ichigo seguía pensando, pero cada idea se le hacía más tonta que la anterior.

—Rukia. —la llamó después de un rato, sin despegar la vista del techo. Su corazón latía acelerado y tenía la cara sonrojada.

—¿Mmm…? —la pelinegra le contestó en un estado a medio dormir, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Silencio por un par de minutos.

—Rukia.

—¿Sí? —abrió un ojo para mirarlo, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

El silencio reinó entre ellos otra vez, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj y sus acompasadas respiraciones.

—Rukia.

Ahora ella levantó la cabeza y un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda al ver que Ichigo otra vez fingía demencia. Lo miró fijamente, pero al no conseguir respuesta suspiró con fastidio y se recargó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con calma.

—Rukia.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó furiosa, levantándose para fulminarlo con la mirada. —¿Qué diablos quie…?

—Cásate conmigo.

El grito le quedó atorado en la garganta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón de detuvo por un momento.

Ichigo seguía con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

Al cabo de unos segundos el pelinaranja al fin volteó a verla, su cara estaba muy sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Ella sintió una descarga de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—¿Q-qué…?—su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que Ichigo podía escucharlo. Su cara también se había sonrojado al máximo y parecía que había olvidado respirar.

—Cásate conmigo. —repitió el chico, sacando del interior de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita. La abrió con cuidado y descubrió un anillo con un hermoso diamante de un color violeta muy pálido.

Rukia seguía sin decir nada e Ichigo se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Tal vez debí escoger un mejor momento. Se supone que debe ser especial y todo eso, pero… ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando y no se me ocurría nada. —suspiró cansado. —Hasta consideré esa tontería del anillo en la copa de champaña.

Entonces Rukia reaccionó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Eso no habría resultado. Sabes que no bebo champaña.

—Lo sé, lo recordé a tiempo. —le sonrió de medio lado y la tomó de la mano. —Y bien… ¿lo harás? —y le puso el anillo.

El corazón de Rukia dio otro brinco de felicidad, sentía un estallido de fuegos artificiales en el estómago así que solo pudo sonreír y besarlo con ternura.

—Aun no me respondes. —señaló Ichigo con falsa molestia una vez se separaron.

Ella sonrió divertida.

—Tonto, sabes que sí.

El pelinaranja sonrió también y la tomó de las manos. Observó su mano derecha detenidamente, le gustaba como se veía ese anillo en su dedo, pero después de unos segundos suspiró y se lo quitó con cuidado.

Rukia lo miró confundida.

—Creo… que no debemos anunciarlo todavía. —propuso Ichigo, algo apenado y entonces ella supo el por qué. —Hay que decirle con calma. No apresuremos las cosas. —agregó. —Mientras tanto guárdalo bien.

Rukia asintió y le sonrió conmovida. Ichigo era demasiado tierno y comprensivo y cada día se sentía más enamorada de él.

—Gracias Ichigo. —susurró mientras guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Tonta, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Ella lo besó otra vez y se abrazó a su torso. Él correspondió el abrazo, recargando la mejilla sobre su cabeza y sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

Permanecieron así por un buen rato hasta que Ichigo sintió una intensa mirada que le taladraba la cabeza desde atrás.

Volteó lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con una pequeña figura que los espiaba desde una esquina. Vestía un conjunto de fútbol con el número 6 en la camiseta y los miraba fijamente. Era él, el hombre de la foto en el celular de Rukia.

El pelinaranja se tensó de inmediato y se separó un poco de Rukia para que volteara también.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo ahí. ¿En qué momento llegó? No escuchó que tocaran el timbre, pero entonces reparó en las llaves que tenía en la mano.

—¡Grimm, cariño! —ella caminó hacia él y se agachó para abrazarlo.

Ichigo vio como el niño le sonreía con ternura a su madre y le correspondía al abrazo, pero luego se volvía para mirarlo fijamente, con esos ojos celestes intensos y profundos.

—H-hola enano. —saludó Ichigo, algo nervioso mientras se levantaba del sofá.

El niño no le contestó, siguió mirándolo con fiereza.

Rukia lo miró con algo de tristeza y le acomodó el desordenado cabello negro que caía por su cara.

—¿No saludas a Ichigo?

El pequeño entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego se dio media vuelta para subir corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Grimm!

—Déjalo. —pidió Ichigo. —No lo obligues.

La pelinegra se levantó y volteó a verlo con expresión triste.

—Lo siento, Ichigo.

—No te disculpes. —le sonrió él. Se acercó a ella y le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. —Solo hay que darle tiempo.

Ella bajó la vista y asintió.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —convino el joven, rascándose la nuca.

Rukia lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió con un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando Ichigo subió a su auto, dio un último vistazo a la casa de Rukia y se percató que Grimm lo observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto en el segundo piso.

Dio un suspiro y encendió el motor para regresar a su casa.

\- o -

Minutos después, Unohana entró a la habitación de Grimm y lo vio sentado en la cama.

Se veía molesto por algo, ella sonrió y se acercó a él para apurarlo a que se cambiara de ropa.

—Otra vez estaba ese hombre aquí. —soltó de pronto el pequeño.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió.

—¿No te agrada que venga?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. —respondió enfurruñado.

—Es una buena persona, quiere mucho a tu mamá y también te quiere a ti.

Él frunció el ceño. No le gustaba eso.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—No quiero.

Unohana le acarició la cabeza con ternura, el niño hizo un mohín de disgusto y ella sonrió divertida.

—No me cae bien. Lo odio. —agregó Grimm frunciendo el ceño.

—No digas eso, él es un buen hombre. A tu mamá le agrada y siempre sonríe con él. ¿No quieres que ella esté contesta? ¿Que tenga a alguien a su lado?

Los ojos del chiquillo brillaron intensamente.

—Mamá me tiene a mí. —le espetó. —Somos los dos y así estamos bien.

—Es diferente.

—No lo es. Mamá no necesita a nadie más.

—Pronto lo entenderás. —le sonrió ella otra vez y el niño solo frunció el ceño. —Bien, es hora de ir a preparar la cena. Si me ayudas te serviré un vaso más pequeño de

leche.

—¡Odio la leche!

Fuera de la habitación de Grimm, Rukia esperaba recargada contra la pared, había escuchado toda la conversación. Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho y sus ojos brillaban con tristeza.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el pequeño al verla, pero de inmediato notó sus ojos brillosos y su expresión triste. —Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

—Ah, estoy bien, solo… me duele el estómago. —le sonrió ella débilmente. —Estoy algo cansada, creo que me iré a la cama ahora. Obedece a Unohana, ¿está bien? Sé bueno y come toda tu comida.

Unohana la observó fijamente por unos segundos y suspiró con pesar.

—Ven, vámonos ya pequeño. Dejemos que mamá se vaya a descansar.

Grimm la miró con preocupación, pero luego asintió. Tenía que dejar descansar a su mami.

\- o -

Eran las dos de la mañana y Rukia no podía conciliar el sueño. Recargada contra el respaldar de su cama y con la luz de la lamparita encendida, la pelinegra jugaba con su anillo de compromiso.

"No me cae bien." "Mamá no necesita a nadie más"

Las palabras de Grimm resonaban en su cabeza. Su hijo odiaba a Ichigo, eso ya lo sabía, pero cada vez que lo oía de su boca algo en su interior se quebraba. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Ya no se le ocurrían ideas.

Ichigo era amable con él, trataba de no imponerle su presencia y acercarse lentamente, pero el niño siempre ponía una barrera entre los dos. Grimm era muy cortante, de hecho casi no le hablaba y en ocasiones hasta era grosero con él. Siempre los espiaba, los vigilaba y aprovechaba cualquier momento para interrumpirlos y acaparar su atención.

Ichigo solo sonreía comprensivamente, pero se le notaba triste. No era una situación muy agradable tener que competir contra él.

" _¿Qué debo hacer?"_ se preguntó. Ella amaba a su hijo con toda el alma. Era el dueño de su risa, la luz de sus ojos y el gran motor de su vida, pero otra parte de ella, esa parte de mujer también amaba a Ichigo con una fuerza impresionante. ¿Por qué no podían convivir tranquilamente los tres? Grimm hacía imposible la sola idea, siempre era celoso y posesivo, no le gustaba verla con él. ¿Cómo podría decirle que pensaba casarse con Ichigo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que ella lo amaba también? Sabía que el pelinegro no lo soportaba y tal vez nunca llegaría a aceptarlo. ¿Entonces tendría que decidir entre los dos? Si tenía que hacerlo escogería a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, aun cuando eso significara que Ichigo terminara alejándose de ella y su corazón volviera a romperse una vez más.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y un sollozo de angustia escapó de su boca. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo aguantándose.

Entonces se percató de algo y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. ¿Quién iba a decir que después de tantos años, cuando ya todo el dolor había pasado, estaría llorando a causa de otro Grimmjow?

Recordó con tristeza su historia con el padre de Grimm.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

 _En la universidad de Tokio, en la Facultad de Derecho, una pareja de jóvenes estaban sentados en una de las bancas._

 _Los dos eran novios desde hace poco más de un año; ella era la alumna de élite y de buena familia y él era el típico estudiante rebelde y despreocupado con expresión de "todo me vale"._

 _La chica tenía la vista baja, él la miraba con expresión seria y los brazos cruzados en espera a que dijera lo que sea que tenía que decirle._

— _Grimmjow. —ella lo miró fijamente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor. Tenía que soltarlo de una vez. —Estoy…estoy embarazada._

 _Y entonces el mundo se congeló._

 _Rukia esperó a que su novio reaccionara y contó internamente durante casi cuatro minutos. El peliceleste no parpadeaba, de hecho apenas respiraba. Si tardaba más_ _tendría que abofetearlo para hacerlo reaccionar._

— _Grimmjow… ¿estás…?_

— _Tengo…tengo que irme. —murmuró el chico y sin agregar nada más, se levantó y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _Rukia quedó despeinada, confundida y con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Se había ido? ¿La había abandonado? No, no podía ser eso. Grimmjow la quería, estaba segura de eso. Seguramente estaba demasiado shockeado todavía y necesitaba estar solo. Sí, eso era._

 _A unos metros de ella sus amigas la observaban y al ver huir a Grimmjow se acercaron a ella para consolarla._

 _\- o -_

 _Los días pasaron y no había señales de él. No había ido a la universidad y cuando sus amigas fueron a buscarlo a su casa descubrieron que tampoco estaba ahí. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra._

 _Rukia lloró por días, estaba deshecha y se sentía traicionada._

 _Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, de todas las discusiones que tuvo con sus padres por su causa, ahora él desaparecía de su vida cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _¿Cómo podría enfrentar todo eso ella sola?_

 _¡Canalla! No creyó que le saldría con esa jugada después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir en el pasado, pues Grimmjow era un torbellino con emociones y cambios de humor_ _casi imposibles de entender. En ocasiones era de lo más frío, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo y luego se volvía de lo más apasionado; en ocasiones coqueteaba descaradamente con otras chicas; a veces ardía en celos por cualquier cosa, enojándose por nada e ignorándola por días para después volver a mostrarse amable y cariñoso con ella._

 _Fueron varias discusiones y varias veces de terminar con su relación para que el chico al fin madurara y demostrara que realmente le importaba, que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella._

 _Y sin embargo ahora se había dado a la fuga._

 _Ella tuvo que enfrentarse sola a su sus padres y lógicamente, la mansión Kuchiki casi estalló. Hubo gritos, reproches y más gritos. Sus padres le hicieron saber mil veces cómo les había fallado y avergonzado el nombre de la familia y la hubieran corrido de la casa de no ser por la intervención de su hermano, quien fue su único apoyo en aquel momento._

 _Él se mantuvo fiel a su hermana pequeña, dispuesto a ayudarla y protegerla en todo._

 _\- o -_

 _Seis semanas después y ya siendo la comidilla de la facultad y de los amigos de sus padres por su "estigma" de madre soltera, Grimmjow apareció frente a Rukia. Y aunque ella estaba muy dolida con él, decidió escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. Después de todo era el padre de su hijo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, seguía queriéndolo._

— _¿Estás segura? —preguntó el peliceleste y Rukia lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada. ¿En verdad le estaba preguntando eso después de desaparecer por más un mes? No podía creer su descaro._

 _Ella frunció el ceño conteniéndose para no golpearlo. Aunque el muy granuja se lo mereciera, ella no podía alterarse en su estado, así que solo asintió y para aclararle cualquier duda, le enseñó la fotografía del ultrasonido que confirmaba su estado._

 _En ese momento los ojos de Grimmjow adquirieron un extraño brillo. Iba a convertirse en padre. Se veía emocionado, aunque su cabeza era un lío y esa fue la razón por la que tuvo que desaparecer un tiempo para asimilar la noticia. No lo habían planeado, obviamente. Aun eran muy jóvenes y apenas cursaban el cuarto año de la carrera, no tenían nada fijo como para establecerse a criar a un niño, sin mencionar que los padres de Rukia no lo tenían en mucha estima que digamos._

 _La pelinegra se levantó para irse, pero él la retuvo por la muñeca. La obligó a sentarse y le contó sus motivos para huir, le pidió perdón mil veces y le prometió que ya todo estaba claro para él._

— _Hay algo que compré hace algún tiempo, pero no había podido dártelo. —comentó rebuscando algo en su bolsillo. —Toma._

 _Ella recibió una bolsita de tela y al abrirla encontró un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra de color blanco._

— _Quiero que te cases conmigo. —le dijo, aunque sonó casi como una orden,_

 _La pelinegra lo miró extrañada por unos segundos, pero al ver la seguridad en los ojos de Grimmjow no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _El chico entonces comenzó a relatar la futura vida de ellos tres como familia. Él trabajaría muy duro para darles lo mejor. Tendrían una linda de casa de color blanco en las afueras de la ciudad, con un gran jardín en donde él instalaría un columpio y plantaría un árbol para construir una fuerte en donde su hijo o hija pudiera jugar. También plantaría un cultivo de tomates y hierbas y tendrían dos mascotas; Wan y Tan, perro y gato respectivamente, él mismo entrenaría al perro para que no destruyera las cosas de la casa y al gato para que no rasgara las cortinas. Su padrino de bodas sería su amigo Ulquiorra, le gustaría que también fuera el padrino de su hijo, pero sabía que para eso tendría que luchar contra Byakuya por el puesto._

 _Los ojos de Rukia brillaron emocionados al imaginarse todo eso y después de besarlo, con una gran sonrisa, aceptó su propuesta._

 _\- o -_

 _Con el tiempo las cosas iban mejorando, los preparativos de la boda seguían en marcha; los padres de Rukia ya habían superado sus problemas y ahora estaban fascinados por la idea de su primer nieto; Byakuya cada vez más ansioso por conocer a su sobrino y aunque aun no se sabía el sexo del bebé, los regalos llegaban a montones._

— _No importa que sea, pero si tuviera tu color de ojos sería perfecto. —le decía Grimmjow cada vez que acariciaba el vientre de Rukia, a lo que ella sonreía enternecida._

 _Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes para ellos. No hubo boda, no hubo fiesta, tampoco casa en las afueras de la ciudad, ni columpios ni mascotas. Grimmjow murió_ _en un accidente de auto cinco meses después que se comprometieran, dejando a una Rukia de casi siete meses de gestación con el corazón roto y las ilusiones hechas polvo._

 _El mundo se derrumbó para ella y durante un mes permaneció en un estado catatónico. Perdió peso, no comía, no hablaba, solo lloraba y lloraba. Su familia estaba muy preocupada, la veían apagarse poco a poco y no podían hacer nada._

 _Lo único que logró sacarla de ese estado fue la conciencia de la criatura que crecía en su vientre y que la necesitaba; aquel que —aunque nunca se mostró en los ultrasonidos—estaba segura que sería un niño y que ya había decidido llevaría el nombre de su padre._

 _\- o -_

 _El cuerpo de Rukia estaba muy débil, pero aun así pudo dar a luz a un saludable y regordete varoncito de poderosos pulmones. A su lado estaba su hermano Byakuya, quien la había acompañado durante el parto y sostuvo su mano en todo momento. Sin embargo apenas y pudo ver a su bebé, la fragilidad de su cuerpo la hizo caer rendida y permaneció inconsciente durante dos días._

 _Cuando ya hubo recuperado el conocimiento, las enfermeras le entregaron a su hijito y para Rukia fue como verlo por primera vez. Su corazón se llenó de dicha, felicidad y una fortaleza inmensa. Al fin tenía a su bebé junto a ella, ahora podía apreciarlo mejor, era un pequeño de cabello negro y carita sonrosada. Estaba dormido, pero cuando ella le acarició la mejilla, el bebé abrió lentamente sus ojitos._

 _Ella quedó estática por un momento al ver los ojos de su bebé; era el mismo intenso color celeste que Grimmjow. Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho al recordarlo y comenzó a llorar. Era una mezcla de emociones que la abordaron por completo._

 _Byakuya se acercó a su hermana y le acarició la cabeza y la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué decir para consolarla. Sabía que no era fácil para ella, pero él estaría siempre ahí para ayudarla en lo que fuera._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos ella se calmó al fin._

— _¿Y cómo se llamará? Nunca dijiste el nombre que tenías pensado. —preguntó Byakuya mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla de su sobrino._

 _Ella lo miró y sonrió con nostalgia para luego regresar la vista a su bebé._

— _Se llamará Grimmjow._

 _Porque es el nombre del que amaba y aunque ahora no esté, todavía no se apaga la tibieza de su piel *_

— _Grimmjow Kuchiki. —repitió Byakuya pensativo. —Suena extraño, tal vez le traiga problemas en el futuro, pero…me gusta._

— _Saluda al tío Byakuya, Grimm. —sonrió Rukia a su hijo, pero el bebé ya se había dormido otra vez._

" _Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre. Él siempre estará con nosotros, hijo" pensó la pelinegra acariciando la cabecita de su bebé mientras lo arropaba._

 _Y aunque en un principio fue muy duro, su hijo fue el motor que la impulsó a seguir adelante. Tenía que ser fuerte para él y a pesar de las duras pruebas que se cruzaron en su camino logró superarlas._

 _Poco después que se tituló en la universidad, sus padres también murieron en un accidente. Fue otro duro golpe, pero nuevamente su hijo le dio las fuerzas para continuar, y ésta vez no sólo a ella, sino también a Byakuya. Él debía ser fuerte por su hermana y su sobrino, para siempre velar por ellos y protegerlos de todo._

 _oooooooooooooo_

Rukia esbozó una leve sonrisa, su pasado con el padre de Grimm siempre removía algo en su interior. No lo olvidaría nunca, él siempre sería su primer amor y el padre de su hijo, pero su recuerdo ya no dolía. Ya había pasado el tiempo y las heridas habían sanado, estaba lista para rehacer su vida junto a Ichigo, pero su pequeño simplemente no lo aceptaba. Y ahora era eso lo que la hacía llorar y desvelarse.

La pelinegra siguió pensando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció.

\- o -

Al día siguiente Grimm se levantó muy temprano para ir a ver a su mamá. Esperaba que ya se sintiera mejor de su dolor de estómago.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo escucharla hablar por teléfono con alguien. Se escuchaba divertida y reía. Él sonrió, le gustaba oír la risa de su mamá, pero su sonrisa desapareció al oír como nombraba al tal Ichigo.

" _Ese hombre otra vez"_ pensó con molestia y siguió escuchando. Al parecer estaban haciendo planes para ir a algún sitio. ¿A dónde pensaba llevarse a su mamá? No lo permitiría.

Esperó a que terminara de hablar y entonces entró a la habitación, saltando sobre la cama para abrazar a su madre por la cintura y ocultar la cara en su costado.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero luego sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Quería comentarle la idea que Ichigo le propuso; después de la escuela llevarían a Grimm a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol favorito del pequeño. Seguro que le encantaría y tal vez así se acercarían un poco más, pero no alcanzó a decir una sola palabra cuando Grimm ya le había propuesto otro plan, uno que no incluía a Ichigo desde luego.

Y aunque Rukia quería que salieran los tres ese día, no pudo negarse a la petición de su hijo y terminó por ceder. Cuando Grimmjow partió para vestirse e ir a la escuela, Rukia llamó a Ichigo y se disculpó por no poder salir con él.

\- o -

Grimm estaba recargado contra el muro de la escuela, esperando que fueran a recogerlo cuando de pronto vio que unos chicos de secundaria molestaban a un niño de su salón. Le quitaron los anteojos y se los lanzaron unos a otros impidiendo que los atrapara.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando molestaban a los demás de esa manera. Su sentido justiciero se activó y decidido, caminó hacia ellos para enfrentarlos y darles su merecido. Supuso no sería problema pues desde que tenía cinco años su tío lo entrenaba en kendo y karate.

—¡Déjenlo! —gritó Grimm, dándole una patada en la espinilla a uno de ellos. Iba a golpear a otro pero de la nada apareció un muchacho alto y corpulento y de un fuerte empujón lo arrojó al suelo junto al muchacho que defendía, el cual temblaba aterrorizado.

El pequeño Kuchiki se levantó de golpe y sus ojos celestes brillaron furiosos.

—¡Devuélvele los anteojos! —exclamó y de un ágil movimiento golpeó al corpulento muchacho en el abdomen, sacándole el aire y sorprendiendo a los demás.

—¡Enano atrevido! —gruñó otro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. No se contendría porque solo fuera un niño.

Grimm cayó pesadamente, pero antes que pudiera levantarse otra vez, alguien llegó junto a ellos y se escucharon cuatro golpes, seguidos de cuatro alaridos de dolor.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Grimm escuchó una voz que reconoció enseguida y al alzar la vista se encontró con la figura de Ichigo que miraba seriamente a los muchachos y golpeaba un grueso libro contra su otra mano. —Metiéndose con alumnos más pequeños que ustedes, ¿eh? —su voz sonó sombría y los chicos palidecieron. — Inaceptable. Lárguense ahora o estarán en problemas.

—¡S-sí, señor! —exclamaron todos al unísono y desaparecieron dejando una nube de humo. Nadie quería enfrentarse al profesor Kurosaki.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ichigo al otro niño una vez que le entregó los anteojos y lo ayudó a levantarse. —¿Y tú? —se dirigió a Grimm, pero él lo ignoró y se levantó por si mismo.

El niño de lentes agradeció la ayuda y se alejó rápidamente, dejándolos en un incómodo silencio.

Grimm lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Ichigo tenía que ser maestro en su misma escuela? A causa de eso se lo encontraba constantemente y tenía que aguantar su sonrisa de bobo. Por lo menos agradecía que no fuera su maestro, eso si habría sido una tortura. Grimm cursaba tercero de primaria e Ichigo enseñaba en secundaria.

Desde un principio a Grimm se le hizo sospechoso ese sujeto de pelo color zanahoria. Según su madre solo eran amigos, pero sus instintos le decían que lo alejara, que era alguien peligroso. Aun así, aunque no interactuaba mucho con él, trataba de ser amable al saber que era un maestro de su escuela y que solo hablaba con su mamá cuando ella iba a recogerlo. Sin embargo conforme pasó el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando. El pequeño veía como esos dos cada vez se hacían más cercanos, hablaban mucho y ya no solamente en el horario de entrada o salida de la escuela.

Y sin saber por qué, le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho.

No le gustaba la sonrisa que ese hombre le dedicaba a su madre, ni tampoco que ella le sonriera de la misma manera. No le gustaba ver la expresión boba en la cara de ese sujeto cada vez que su mamá aparecía y mucho menos como se sonrojaba cuando la veía vestir ropa más bonita de lo normal.

Y aunque al principio solo era un "amigo", casi un año después, su mamá lo presentó oficialmente como "novio". ¿Novio? ¿Qué era eso? No lo entendía del todo, pero no le gustaba. No le agradaba ese tipo en lo más mínimo.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —le preguntó Ichigo.

El pelinegro no respondió e Ichigo suspiró cansado, ya no se le ocurría manera de acercarse al hijo de Rukia.

El profesor permaneció en silencio por un momento, observando al niño con detalle. Su perfil era muy parecido al de Rukia. Aparte del color de cabello, tenían el mismo tono de piel y la misma sonrisa, sonrisa que nunca le había dedicado a él, desde luego. Incluso la forma de los ojos era similar, lo único diferente era el color, un celeste intenso que según Rukia le había dicho, eran herencia de su padre.

" _Es un lindo enano"_ pensó el pelinaranja con una leve sonrisa.

—Eres valiente. —le soltó de pronto. —Eran chicos mayores que tú y aun así los enfrentaste para defender a tu amigo.

Grimm lo ignoró otra vez. No quería que le dijera eso después que él tuvo que intervenir para defenderlos.

—Toma. —dijo el profesor entregándole un pañuelo. —Tienes sangre en el labio.

—No lo quiero. —gruñó.

Ichigo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Tu mamá se preocupará si te ve así. Límpiate.

Grimm puso expresión contrariada, no había pensado en eso. A regañadientes tomó el pañuelo y limpió la sangre que caía por su labio roto.

—Y acomódate la ropa, estás muy desordenado. —agregó, revolviéndole aun más el alborotado cabello.

El pelinegro volteó a verlo con molestia. Solo su mamá y su tío, e incluso ocasionalmente Unohana, podían tocarle la cabeza de esa manera, un extraño como Ichigo no debería tomarse esas licencias. Abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero ahora el profesor estaba recargado contra la pared leyendo el libro con el que había golpeado a sus alumnos.

" _¿Por qué no se va?"_ se preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

Lo observó fijamente y frunció aun más el ceño. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese sujeto que todos hablaban bien de él? Los amigos de su mamá y Unohana siempre lo alababan. Pero él no le veía gran cosa, solo era un sujeto alto, con cara de malas pulgas y un cabello raro. No le agradaba y no le gustaba verlo con su mamá.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. Ichigo seguía en lo suyo, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para vigilar a Grimm.

Al cabo de un rato un elegante auto negro se detuvo frente a ellos y vieron a Rukia bajar del asiento del copiloto.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al ver a esos dos juntos y no pudo evitar construir un pequeño castillo de ilusiones en su mente. Al llegar con ellos saludó a su hijo con cariño y luego se acercó a Ichigo.

Grimm la escuchó preguntarle algunas cosas, el profesor le respondió algo que él no entendió pero que a su mamá debió parecerle muy gracioso. El niño observó la sonrisa de su mamá y no pudo evitar contagiarse por ella. Claro que sacudió la cabeza enseguida, no quería que ella sonriera con Ichigo, solo debía hacerlo con él.

Entonces Byakuya bajó del lado del chofer y saludó a Ichigo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Tú también irás, Kurosaki?

—No. —respondió cortante Grimm. ¿Acaso ahora se había ganado también a su tío? ¡Eso no podía ser!

Rukia miró a Ichigo y se disculpó con la mirada.

—Tal vez para la próxima. Tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y mocosos que reprobar. —se excusó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa vacía. Grimm no lo quería ahí así que no lo presionaría. —Vayan con cuidado y pásenla bien.

Grimm vio como Ichigo tomaba la mano de su madre y la acariciaba, así que él la tiró suavemente de la manga de su chaqueta para separarlos.

—Te llamaré en la noche. —dijo Ichigo antes de alejarse.

Rukia se quedó mirando en su dirección hasta que Grimm nuevamente le tironeó del brazo para apurarla. Ella le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Luego los tres entraron al auto y se perdieron por las calles.

\- o -

—Esa escuela ya no me gusta. —comentó Grimm de pronto mientras iban en el auto.

Byakuya lo miró a través del retrovisor, entendía perfectamente el por qué a su sobrino ya no le gustaba esa prestigiosa escuela.

Rukia permaneció en silencio, también sabía que Grimm lo decía porque Ichigo era maestro ahí y a causa de eso se encontraban muy seguido. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, el mundo era muy pequeño. Ella no creía en el destino y esas cosas, pero debía admitir que fue una fuerza extraña la que los hizo coincidir en aquel momento y todos los que vinieron después.

 _oooooooooooooooo_

 _Rukia se abrió paso a empujones entre toda la gente que colapsaba la librería. Su plan de comprar con bastante anticipación los libros de texto para su hijo no resultó, pues al parecer todos los padres de Tokio tuvieron la misma idea y como consecuencia, casi todas las librerías de la ciudad estaban atosigadas y con los productos agotados._

 _Al llegar al fondo encontró los estantes que exhibían los libros de estudio para niños pequeños. Ahí divisó uno de los que necesitaba. ¡Qué suerte!_

 _Al instante la encargada de esa sección se acercó a ella para atenderla._

— _Necesito el libro de Lenguaje para primer grado, editorial Kiku. —corearon dos voces._

 _Rukia volteó a ver y encontró a un hombre alto y joven de cabello naranja que apuntaba al mismo lugar que ella._

 _La encargada sonrió divertida y subió a una pequeña escalerilla para bajar los libros._

— _Lo siento, solo queda uno. —se disculpó cuando regresó junto a ellos._

— _Yo lo llevaré. —corearon los dos al mismo tiempo y voltearon a verse, extrañados. —Lo siento, pero yo lo vi primero. —dijeron al unísono nuevamente y fruncieron el_ _ceño. —No, es mío. —alzaron la voz y se miraron con molestia. —¡Dije que yo lo vi primero! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Ya basta!_

 _La muchacha encargada los miraba nerviosa. Esos dos parecían un dueto coordinado a la perfección, de hecho asustaba un poco._

— _Yo lo vi primero, niña. —gruñó el pelinaranja. —Lo necesito así que ve a buscar a otro lugar._

 _Rukia parpadeó varias veces, confundida. ¿Acababa de decirle…? ¡No era una niña! Bien, era delgada y de baja estatura, cierto, pero… ¿niña? ¡Claro que no! Ella era una mujer de 28 años, madre y abogada exitosa. Ahí el único niño era él, con un cabello raro y actitud de rebelde. Seguramente acababa de terminar la preparatoria o tal vez recién ingresado a la universidad, sin duda un polluelo recién saliendo del cascarón._

— _No molestes, mocoso. —dijo ella, usando su tono Kuchiki de "piérdete, pequeño insecto". —Necesito este libro. Sé bueno y apártate._

 _Una venita apareció en la frente del pelinaranja. ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla para hablarle así? Era como si estuviera espantando a un bicho miserable. ¿Y cómo se atrevía a decirle mocoso? Seguramente lo decía por su cabello, eso seguía trayéndole problemas, pero no era su culpa, más bien culpaba a sus padres por heredarle genes raros. Y aunque su apariencia daba la idea contraria, tampoco era ningún muchachito; era un hombre de 29 años, profesor de Literatura y con una maestría en Letras y Lingüística. ¿Y quién era ella? Seguramente una niña de secundaria que se escapó de sus clases._

 _La encargada estaba asustada. Esos dos ya casi se enseñaban los dientes, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría; alejarse disimuladamente de las personas problemáticas._

 _Cuando los dos se percataron de su huida ya era demasiado tarde. Otro cliente la había atrapado en los pasillos, llevándose el libro que ambos deseaban._

— _¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —le gruñó ella, furiosa._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Yo lo había visto primero, tonta! Y por tu culpa ahora ese viejo se llevó el condenado libro._

— _¡Con lo que me había costado encontrarlo! —exclamaron ambos y entonces volvieron a mirarse con furia._

 _Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese mocoso ni seguir viendo su odiosa cara. Giró sobre sus pies y salió de la librería con gráciles movimientos._

 _\- o -_

 _Pero volvió a ver esa odiosa cara. Habían pasado casi dos meses y estaban en la entrada de la prestigiosa escuela Gotei 13; ella llevaba de la mano a un pequeño pelinegro de cinco años y él iba vestido de traje y corbata, cargando un bolso y varios libros bajo su brazo._

 _Los dos se miraron sorprendidos. No esperaban encontrarse ahí y mucho menos ver que las ideas concebidas durante su primer encuentro estaban completamente equivocadas._

 _El pelinaranja se sorprendió aun más cuando escuchó al niño decirle "mamá" y ella hizo lo mismo al oír que varios alumnos lo llamaban "profesor"._

— _Supongo que el libro era para él, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelinaranja apuntando al pequeño con la cabeza. Ella asintió. —¿Lo conseguiste? —ella volvió a asentir. —Amm… lamento lo de esa vez. —dijo apenado, rascándose la nuca. Debía disculparse, ella no era una chiquilla, era un apoderado de su escuela y probablemente una mujer casada, debía tratarla con respeto._

— _También lo siento. —se disculpó ella. No podía ser grosera con un maestro de la escuela de su hijo, tal vez él le impartiría clases y no quería que la recordara como una mujer maleducada y agresiva._

— _Comencemos de nuevo. —propuso el pelinaranja. —Ichigo Kurosaki. —y le extendió una mano._

 _Ella lo miró extrañada y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa._

— _Rukia Kuchiki._

 _Ichigo sonrió de medio lado, pero frunció el ceño al oír como algunos alumnos cuchicheaban sobre ellos, seguramente pensando que no los oiría. ¡Ja! Ingenuos._

— _Tengo que irme. Supongo que nos veremos. —se despidió el pelinaranja y entonces se alejó. —¡Oigan mocosos, vengan aquí! —le gritó a sus alumnos quien palidecieron de horror. Ni siquiera comenzaban el primer día del año y ya estaban en problemas. ¡El profesor Kurosaki y su súper oído!_

 _Rukia vio extrañada como el profesor agarraba de la parte trasera de la camisa a sus estudiantes y los arrastraba hacia un pasillo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino para dejar a su hijo._

 _Desde ese día Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban casi todos los días. Como ella iba a recoger a Grimm se topaba con él en la salida y hablaban por unos minutos hasta que el pelinegro aparecía._

 _Y con el pasar del tiempo los dos fueron congeniando más. Sobre todo cuando quedó claro que ella no estaba casada y él tampoco tenía ningún compromiso. Según ellos eran solamente buenos amigos, pero todos podían ver que eran mucho más que eso._

 _Y así llegó el momento en que los sentimientos crecieron. Ichigo fue el primero en declararse y aunque Rukia tenía muchas dudas, poco a poco fueron quedando atrás y se permitió a si misma corresponderle._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

Rukia salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron al zoológico de Ueno, en el centro de Tokio. A Grimm le encantaba ir a ese lugar con su mamá y su tío, la pasaban muy bien y era un territorio sagrado para ellos tres.

Byakuya y Rukia caminaban un par de metros detrás del niño que iba fascinado viendo a todos los animales.

\- o -

Ya era fin de semana y Rukia estaba sentada en el piso del living con cientos de fotografías sobre la mesita de centro. Aprovecharía que estaba sola para ordenarlas en los álbumes, pues Unohana estaba de permiso y su hijo había ido a jugar a casa de un vecino.

No pasó mucho rato cuando una llamada a su celular la sobresaltó y a los minutos después, Ichigo apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella sonrió al verlo y aprovechando que estaban solos lo recibió con un beso que el profesor recibió gustoso.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, comenzaron a ordenar las fotografías y de vez en cuando Rukia le contaba alguna historia relacionada con ellas. Ichigo la escuchaba atento, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso al ver las fotos en donde ella aparecía con sus amigos. De cierta forma se molestaba no haber podido compartir esos momentos con ella, aunque claro, no podía hacer nada contra eso, simplemente no era su destino conocerse antes. Lo importante era que tendrían el resto de su vida para crear nuevas memorias y entonces se aseguraría de fotografiar cada preciso instante.

\- o -

Grimm y sus amigos jugaban fútbol en el jardín de un vecino cuando de pronto el pequeño reparó en el auto estacionado frente a su casa. Lo reconoció en seguida y frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntaron sus amigos al ver que se alejaba, pero él no respondió, solo se despidió con la mano y cruzó la calle.

\- o -

Grimm entró a la sala de su casa y quedó congelado al ver a Ichigo besando a su mamá. Frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta pesadamente.

Los adultos se separaron y voltearon a verlo con expresiones nerviosas.

El pelinegro caminó hasta ellos y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesita de estar. No los dejaría solos.

Rukia le ofreció algo para comer y el solo asintió. Estaba muy molesto, ese granuja de Ichigo se había aprovechado de su ausencia para acercarse a su mamá. ¡No lo permitiría!

Cuando ella regresó, dejó un plato de fruta y un vaso de jugo frente a Grimm y para Ichigo un refresco de cola.

Ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra, aunque los dos adultos notaban el mal humor de Grimm y las chispas que brotaban de sus ojos cuando miraba a Ichigo. Aun así, siguieron ordenando las fotografías.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la casa, Rukia se apuró en ir a contestar, dejando a los dos hombres en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí? —le preguntó Ichigo mostrando una fotografía en donde el niño tenía el brazo enyesado

El pelinegro no respondió, solo mascó un pedazo de fruta.

Entonces Ichigo le contó que él también tuvo una fractura cuando era niño, y todo por culpa de su padre quien lo subió a la fuerza a una tarima que decía claramente "no treparse".

" _¿Por qué me cuenta todo eso? No me importa"_ pensaba el niño en su interior.

—Recuerdo que lloré mucho, pero el viejo lloró incluso más que yo por la paliza que le dio mamá. —el pelinaranja sonrió maliciosamente. —Y cada vez que ve la cicatriz que me quedó se enfurece nuevamente con el viejo y le regresan las ganas de golpearlo. Y así se arma una carrera en casa, con mis hermanas alentando a mamá para que atrape al viejo.

Sonrió otra vez y Grimm no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Se le hizo gracioso imaginar la escena.

" _Mamá también golpeó al tío Renji esa vez"_ pensó el niño, aunque por fortuna al pobre pelirrojo no le fue tan mal como al raro padre de Ichigo.

Rukia regresó a la sala y se sentó a escuchar la historia de Ichigo.

—Pobre Kurosaki-kun, así que es por eso que tu papi siempre busca abrazarte y mimarte, para compensar el pasado. —se burló ella y el aludido frunció el ceño.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y luego rieron. Grimm en cambio, no sonrió.

—Mamá, no me siento bien, me duele el estómago. —soltó de pronto.

Rukia dejó de reír y se acercó a él para revisarlo.

—¿Sientes náuseas? ¿Qué más te duele? —le preguntó preocupada, mientras le tocaba la frente.

El pelinegro sonrió internamente al ver que tenía la atención de su madre nuevamente y había logrado despegarla de ese colado de Ichigo. No se daba cuenta que el profesor también lo miraba con preocupación.

—Me duele el estómago, quiero ir a mi habitación. —siguió el niño. —Acompáñame. —le pidió con voz infantil.

Rukia sintió que se derretía y como siempre, no pudo negarse a la petición de su hijo.

—Lo siento, Ichigo. Grimm no se siente bien, será mejor que suba con él.

—No te preocupes. Llévalo a descansar. —la apuró Ichigo. —Te llamaré más rato para saber cómo está. Avísame si necesitas algo.

La pelinegra asintió y se levantó para llevar a su hijo hasta el segundo piso.

Ichigo se despidió con la mano y gesticuló un "te amo" para que solo ella lo viera.

\- o -

Varios días después, Grimm veía como su mamá se alistaba para salir de noche. Era el cumpleaños de su tía Orihime así que se juntaría con sus amigas para ir a celebrar.

El pelinegro sonrió al verla usando un elegante vestido gris. Se veía muy hermosa.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para ayudarla en lo que fuera, cuando vio que el celular de su mamá vibraba con un mensaje. Y al ver la foto del remitente frunció el ceño.

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero tomó el celular y revisó el mensaje.

"Paso por ti en diez minutos. Ya todos esperan en casa de Inoue"

Grimm apretó el celular y frunció el ceño. No sabía que él iba a ir también. No quería, no le gustaba la idea. Su mamá se veía muy ansiosa por salir con ellos y eso lo asustaba. Ichigo se la estaba robando, acaparaba tiempo de su mamá que antes solo le dedicaba a él y eso no le gustaba. No quería compartirla, ella solo tenía que estar con él, como había sido siempre.

Entonces el niño inventó nuevamente que tenía dolor de estómago. Rukia lo miró dudosa en un principio, pero al ver la mirada asustada de su hijo no pudo negarse a quedarse en casa con él.

Esa noche la pasaron viendo películas en la habitación de Rukia. Grimm durmió a su lado y con una gran sonrisa.

\- o -

El tiempo avanzaba y las cosas seguían igual. Los avances entre Ichigo y Grimm eran mínimos, por no decir nulos. A cada invitación que Ichigo le hacía a Rukia, el pelinegro siempre inventaba algo para que su mamá lo rechazara.

\- o -

Ichigo caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela. Al pasar por la zona de primaria vio a un grupo de niños que jugaban futbol.

Se acercó disimuladamente y pudo reconocer a Grimm y a sus amigos jugando en una de las canchas contra un equipo de niños dos años mayor.

Los observó por un momento y sonrió al ver que los mayores les ganaban por lejos. Tenía que ayudar a Grimm y su equipo.

—Necesitan un entrenador. —comentó Ichigo cuando llegó junto a ellos.

Grimm entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía saber él de fútbol? Parecía ser un sujeto que solo le gustaban los libros.

—Yo jugaba fútbol cuando iba en la universidad. —agregó, al parecer leyendo la mente del niño. —Y ganamos varios torneos, debo decir.

Los niños lo miraron con admiración y le sonrieron agradecidos. Tal vez con sus consejos podría ayudarlos a ganar.

Grimm se mantuvo menos efusivo, pero si eso los ayudaba a ganar, pues ni modo.

—Primero hay que cambiar las posiciones. —ordenó el nuevo entrenador. —Tú, niño de lentes, jugaras en mediocampo. Tú, pecoso, irás de defensa, no dejes pasar a nadie y rómpeles las piernas si es necesario. —los niños palidecieron. —Era broma, sin golpes. Que sea un juego limpio. —el equipo suspiró aliviado. —Grimm, tú eres muy rápido, jugaras como delantero junto a este otro enano, Midori-kun.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntaron todos.

—Aquí. —dijo Ichigo tomando por los hombros a un niño de cabello verde, que por cierto se llamaba Kenji, pero a fin de cuentas a todos se les pegó el nuevo apodo de su amigo. Tenían que reconocer que le quedaba.

El entrenador siguió dando órdenes y pronto el juego se reanudó. Y para sorpresa de todos, los pequeños de tercer grado le ganaron 4-3 a los de quinto grado.

Ichigo le sonrió a su equipo y tomó la pelota para hacer varios malabares con ella. Los niños lo miraban impresionados, incluso Grimm lo hacía y todos le preguntaban cosas.

El pelinaranja sintió que el pecho se le inflaba ante la mirada de admiración del pequeño ojiceleste. Era una sensación muy agradable. Se sentía feliz, imaginó que así debían sentirse los padres cuando le enseñan algo a sus hijos.

Claro que el hechizo duró poco. Grimm pareció despertar de su estado y volvió a endurecer su expresión.

—Ya me voy. —dijo el niño y se alejó, dejando solos a sus amigos y al entrenador.

\- o -

Desde ese día Ichigo pasaba casi todas las tardes a ver al equipo de Grimm. Los niños lo recibían con gran alegría, pues gracias a sus consejos cada día se hacían más fuertes.

Incluso Grimm bajaba un poco sus defensas e interactuaba más con Ichigo, pero era cuestión de acabar el partido y el pelinegro volvía a su estado huraño.

" _Algo es algo"_ se animaba Ichigo. Al menos ya compartían un poco más y eso le agradaba.

Le gustaba observarlo desenvolverse con sus amigos, Grimm era un niño muy preocupado por ellos y aunque a él siempre le mostraba esa expresión seria, podía ver que también era muy tierno y amable.

\- o -

Rukia y Grimm iban de camino a la cafetería de Urahara cuando se encontraron con Ichigo que iba en la misma dirección. Naturalmente se acercó a saludarlos.

—¿Vienen a comer algo? Vengan, vamos juntos, yo invito.

El pelinegro lo miró con molestia y se enganchó al brazo de su madre. Ese era un momento para ellos dos, no cabía un tercero.

—Ya no tengo hambre, mamá. Vamos a casa.

—¿Eh? Pero me dijiste que querías comer, Grimm.

—Prefiero comer en casa. Vámonos.

—Grimm.

—Vamos enano, llego el pastel de mora que te gusta. —lo animó Ichigo.

—Ya no me gusta ese pastel. Mamá, vamos a casa.

Rukia miró a su hijo y luego a Ichigo, sintiéndose mal por tener que dejarlo una vez más. Podía obligar a su hijo a quedarse ahí con ellos, pero eso solo haría que el niño se molestara más y ya no quisiera volver a compartir con Ichigo.

Suspiró con pesar y le sonrió tristemente al profesor.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. —dijo Ichigo acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

Grimm apretó los dientes y tirando de la manga de la ropa de su mamá, se la llevó de ahí.

\- o -

Las semanas pasaban y ya era el cumpleaños número ocho de Grimm.

La casa de Rukia estaba repleta de invitados, que iban desde niños y adultos. Los regalos se apilaban por montones en una de las mesas y los globos inundaban todo con miles de colores.

Los adultos vigilaban a los niños que corrían alegremente en el patio, incluso algunos jugaban futbol con ellos, como el caso de Renji e Ishida, aunque el pelirrojo no se contenía por que solo fueran niños.

Grimm estaba en el segundo piso cambiándose la camisa que una niña le había ensuciado con helado, cuando a través de la ventana de su cuarto vio el auto de Ichigo estacionar frente a su casa.

Frunció el ceño al verlo bajar cargando un regalo envuelto en papel celeste y un moño azul. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Seguramente su mamá lo había invitado, pero él no lo quería en su fiesta. Que tuviera que verlo en la escuela era una cosa, no podía negar que era un buen entrenador, pero ahí en su casa no. No quería que ese día le robara la atención de su mamá.

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente, Ichigo saludó a Grimm y le revolvió los cabellos de una manera muy cariñosa, pero el niño solo lo miró con seriedad.

En un momento el pelinegro fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco y vio a Ichigo recargado contra una mesa y a su mamá dándole a comer pastel en la boca como si fuera un niño pequeño. Eso lo enfureció, y lo enfureció aun más el ver que ella sonreía divertida por eso y luego Ichigo le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Hablaban varias cosas que él no entendió, pero una palabra no le gustó nada; matrimonio. ¿Acaso pensaba casarse con su mamá? ¡No! Su mamá no podía casarse con ese sujeto. ¿Dónde vivirían? ¿Se mudaría de la ciudad? ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que él solo quería robarle a su mamá. No lo permitiría, no dejaría que la alejaran de él. Tenía que apartarlo como fuera.

Grimm frunció el ceño, apretó los dientes y regresó a la sala, pues lo estaban llamando para abrir sus regalos.

\- o -

El pelinegro estaba parado sobre una silla y sonreía alegre y fascinado al abrir sus regalos. Eran muchísimos y todos competían en ser mejor que el otro. Rukia estaba a su lado, ayudándolo y frente a él estaba Ichigo grabando todo con una cámara y ayudándola a acercar los presentes.

En eso recibió un regalo que venía sin tarjeta. Lo abrió y sus ojos celestes brillaron emocionados y una gran sonrisa adornó su cara al tomar entre sus manos una camiseta de fútbol de los Uwara Red Diamonds, su equipo de fútbol preferido y que además venía autografiada por su jugador favorito, el delantero Toushiro Hitsugaya.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Es genial! —exclamó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Rukia sonrió emocionada y dio un fugaz vistazo a Ichigo, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Entonces Ichigo le acercó otro regalo, uno envuelto en papel celeste con moño azul que tampoco tenía tarjeta.

Grimm frunció un poco el ceño al recibirlo, era el mismo que lo vio bajar de su auto, lo que significaba que era de su parte. Lo abrió con cuidado y sus ojos celestes se ensancharon al ver la figurita de acción de Flash, que precisamente era la única que le faltaba para su colección de la Liga de la Justicia y la que ya no se podía conseguir en Japón.

Sonrió fascinado por unos segundos al ver su colección completa, pero en eso reparó en la sonrisa de Ichigo. Mientras todos aplaudían emocionados por los regalos, el pequeño apretaba la figurita entre sus manos. Era de Ichigo. Recordó la palabra "matrimonio". No podía aceptarlo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ese sujeto le daba ese regalo? ¿Quería quedar bien con su mamá? ¿Contentarlo porque después se la llevaría de su lado? ¿Por qué quería engañarlo de esa manera? No había espacio para él en su pequeña familia y eso tenía que entenderlo de una vez.

Ante la sorpresa de todos dejó caer la figura de acción y saltó de la silla, calculando la distancia precisa para pisarlo "accidentalmente".

—¡Grimm! —exclamó Rukia, horrorizada.

—¡No! —chilló el niño y con eso le decía "no" a todo. A Ichigo, a la relación que tenía con su madre, a su futuro matrimonio, a todo.

El niño entonces pateó el regalo el cual voló hasta el otro rincón de la sala y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero su mamá lo sujetó del brazo. Él levantó la cara para verla, tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Ese era mío. —fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarlo y subir las escaleras.

El niño quedó en blanco por unos instantes.

—Grimmjow. —la voz de su tío Byakuya lo hizo voltear lentamente, encontrándose con esos fríos ojos grises que lo miraban con decepción. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera y lo hizo sentir terrible. —Eso estuvo muy mal.

El niño se sintió como un gusano y no pudo soportar la mirada de todos los presentes. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y partió corriendo al segundo piso.

Ichigo apagó la cámara y bajó la cabeza.

Los invitados cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero Orihime y Renji se encargaron de distraerlos y que la fiesta siguiera.

\- o -

Grimm podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre fuera de la puerta de su habitación y sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? De haber sabido que era un regalo de su madre nunca lo hubiera destruido, pero ¿cuál era la diferencia de si Ichigo se lo hubiera dado? Sin duda a cualquiera de los dos les habría costado trabajo encontrar esa figura.

Su mamá le enseñó a comportarse educadamente con las personas y ahora hacía todo lo contrario. Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose un mal hijo. Había hecho llorar a su mamá solo por no querer aceptar algo que pensó que era de Ichigo. Seguro que él nunca la había hecho llorar, es más, siempre la veía sonreír con él. ¿Por qué estaba compitiendo contra Ichigo? ¿Podía culparlo por todo lo que estaba pasando? Tal vez, aunque siendo sincero tenía que reconocer que las veces que su mamá se entristecía era por su culpa, porque él interfería entre ellos dos.

\- o -

—Así que aquí estás. —dijo Ichigo asomándose a la azotea de la casa. —¿Estás bien?

El niño no respondió, solo escondió su cara entre sus rodillas. No quería que lo viera llorar.

—Tu mamá ya está bien. Deberías ir con ella.

—No, debe estar enojada conmigo. —respondió él.

—Entonces baja, todos están preguntando por ti.

—No quiero, el tío Byakuya debe estar molesto también.

—No lo está. Nadie está molesto contigo. —le aclaró Ichigo. —Ahora vamos, aun quedan cosas para comer y te faltan regalos por abrir.

—¿Por qué tu no estas enojado conmigo? —le preguntó mirándolo con tristeza y por primera vez Ichigo vio al niño de ocho años que era; consentido y muy apegado a su madre.

—¿Debería?

—Sí. —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. —Yo… soy grosero contigo. Me lo han dicho, pero nunca pensé que eso hacía llorar a mamá. Debes odiarme tú también.

—Yo nunca podría odiarte. —le dijo con sinceridad.

Grimm se limpió la nariz con la manga de la ropa y lo miró atentamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque…—el profesor se rascó la nuca, claramente nervioso. —Porque eres una mitad de Rukia, eres su hijo y nunca podría odiar algo de ella. —le sonrió con sinceridad. —Ahora, admito que a veces eres un enano berrinchudo, pero tienes tu lado tierno. He visto como te preocupas por tu mamá, por tu familia y tus amigos. Eres un buen niño, Grimm. —le sonrió otra vez y él lo miró sorprendido.

—Debes saber esto, Grimmjow. —le dijo con seriedad. —Para tu madre siempre serás el primero en su corazón. Tú ocupas todos sus pensamientos y no hay nada en el mundo que a ella le importe más que tu bienestar. Nadie te la quitará, ustedes dos siempre tendrán un lazo irrompible. —le sonrió. —Pero… ¿no puedes dejarme un espacio en su corazón para mi? —le pidió. —Yo quiero mucho a tu mamá, la amo y ella también me ama. Me hace feliz, aun con su carácter un tanto especial y sus horribles dibujos. —sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y Grimm se sorprendió, era primera vez que lo veía así. —No pretendo robártela, solo quiero vivir junto a ella, junto a ti. Tú eres su vida y por lo tanto también eres la mía. Deja probarte que puedo hacer feliz a tu madre, que nunca la haré llorar y que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sé que no tuviste a tu padre en tu vida y gracias a tu madre nunca lo necesitaste, pero… tal vez yo algún día podría llenar ese espacio.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza en silencio.

—Sé que no me creerás cuando te digo que también eres importante para mi, que quiero que tu me quieras así como yo te quiero a ti. Sé que cuatro años no es suficiente para conocerte por completo, pero quiero hacerlo. He visto que eres un buen niño y esos escasos momentos que hemos compartido han sido muy valiosos para mí. —le sonrió con ternura. —Cuando me acerqué a tu equipo de fútbol y tú me veías con admiración por mi dominio con el balón, créeme que me sentí muy feliz. Te estaba enseñando algo que ni tu tío ni los amigos de tu madre podían hacer. —sonrió otra vez y Grimm sintió un ligero escalofrío. Era verdad que él también se sintió bien en ese momento. —Cuando esos niños te estaban golpeando a ti y a tu amigo, créeme que sentí deseos de darles su merecido para que nunca más se metieran contigo, pero obviamente tuve que contenerme, después de todo también eran mocosos y yo era su profesor. —suspiró. —Cuando estuviste enfermo a principios de año y tu mamá no estaba, fui yo quien te llevó al hospital. Byakuya tampoco estaba en la ciudad, y me quedé toda la noche contigo cuidándote, aun sabiendo que no querrías verme cuando despertaras.

Grimm abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Siempre pensó que quien lo cargaba en su espalda era su tío Renji.

—Y por eso mi regalo no tenía tarjeta, porque quería que lo disfrutaras sin saber quien te lo dio. —agregó el pelinaranja, para sorpresa del niño que lo miró confundido. —No era la figura de Flash, ese era de tu madre, pero lo había dejado olvidado en mi auto el día anterior. —explicó. Grimm bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y con ganas de llorar otra vez. —Él mío fue la camiseta de los Uwara Red.

—¿Cómo…?

—Toushiro es un amigo mío. —respondió rascándose una mejilla. —¿Recuerdas que dije que jugaba futbol en la universidad? Éramos compañeros de equipo. Pues bien, él siguió en el fútbol y yo seguí con la Literatura.

El niño lo miró con asombro, pero ahora se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía. Siempre había aborrecido a Ichigo porque creía que quería robarse a su mamá. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que él la hacía feliz, que la quería mucho y que siempre se preocupaba por ella… por ellos, aun soportando todos sus berrinches y desplantes.

Grimm se sorbió la nariz otra vez.

—No llores. —le pidió Ichigo acariciándole la cabeza.

—No estoy llorando.

—Quiero que sepas algo más. —le dijo el profesor. —Tu madre es la mujer que siempre soñé, pero nunca busqué. —le confesó. —Dicen por ahí que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable y en ese caso creo que tiene razón. Nada me atraía a esa librería, pero por alguna razón decidí entrar y ahí la encontré. No fue un encuentro muy agradable, debo confesar, pero fue lo que inició todo. Estuve mucho tiempo solo, creyendo que estaba bien y completo hasta que ella apareció en mi camino y desarmó todo mi mundo. Y creo que fue lo mismo para ella. No me lamento el no haberla conocido antes porque de haber sido así, tú no estarías aquí y eso la hace a ella lo que es ahora y lo que me enamoró desde el principio. Sé que aun eres pequeño y tal vez no entiendas estas cosas, pero siento que debo decirte todo. —hizo una pausa. —Quiero casarme con tu madre, quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ustedes, quiero cuidar de ustedes, protegerlos y soñar con que llegue el día en que puedas quererme tu también.

Un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Ichigo. Esos eran sus más profundos deseos, siempre imaginó una familia con Rukia y Grimm y ya no podía callárselo.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio por un buen rato. Los dos miraban hacia el vacío frente a ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Grimm se levantó.

—Iré a ver a mamá. Tengo que disculparme con ella. —le dijo, el pelinaranja asintió pero no se movió de su sitio. —Gracias por la camiseta, Ichigo.

El Kurosaki sintió una emoción en el pecho. Era la primera vez que Grimm le agradecía por algo y que lo llamaba por su nombre. Al parecer aquella charla había servido de algo.

" _De ser así lo hubiera hecho desde un principio"_ se dijo a si mismo, pero luego se corrigió, pues el haber pasado por todo ese tiempo de rechazo, lo hizo apreciar aun más al niño.

—Creo que es hora. —dijo en voz alta. —Iré a ver a Rukia y después iremos a hablar con Byakuya sobre el compromiso.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Sería una velada muy intensa.

 **Nueve años después…**

Rukia estaba sentada en la primera fila del auditorio de la escuela. A su derecha estaba una pequeña niña de seis años, tenía cabello negro y ojos marrones y a su izquierda estaba su hermano, Byakuya. En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Rukia brillaba una alianza de matrimonio.

En el escenario, el anciano Yamamoto leía con una lentitud desesperante la nómina con los alumnos egresados de secundaria. El anciano apenas parecía respirar y era un milagro el que aun pudiera moverse con todos los años que tenía a cuestas.

Detrás de él estaban sentados los profesores.

—Y ahora el alumno con mejor promedio de su generación. —susurró el anciano. —Un aplauso para Grimmjow Kuchiki.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie cuando un apuesto joven de 17 años apareció en el escenario. Grimm era un apuesto muchacho, su cabello lucía el mismo corte alborotado de su difunto padre, solo que de color negro y sus ojos celestes le daban un atractivo difícil de ignorar.

—Felicidades Grimmjow-kun. —lo saludó Yamamoto, entregándole el diploma con manos temblorosas.

Grimm se acercó uno a uno hacia los profesores quienes lo saludaron y le desearon mucho éxito en el futuro.

En eso el pelinegro llegó frente a Ichigo, quien esperaba su turno para saludarlo.

—Felicidades, hijo. —dijo Ichigo dándole un efusivo abrazo que le cortó el aire.

—Gracias papá. —respondió Grimm abrazándolo con la misma fuerza.

El profesor tenía los ojos llorosos, pero ocultaba su cara en el cuello del muchacho y al separarse tuvo que desviar la mirada para que su hijo no lo descubriera.

Grimm sonrió divertido y le palmeó un hombro para luego seguir su camino hacia las gradas con el resto de estudiantes.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo ver a su familia en los asientos posteriores; su mamá, su hermanita Hikari, su tío Byakuya, sus tías Yuzu y Karin, su abuela Masaki y suabuelito Isshin que lloraba a mares y levantaba un gran cartel con su nombre.

Grimmjow sonrió feliz, aunque al recordar su actuar cuando era un niño no dejaba de reprenderse a si mismo. Había sido un mocoso berrinchudo y muy cruel con su padre, pero por fortuna él nunca se rindió y aguantó todo ese tiempo por él y por su mamá.

Y gracias a eso ahora tenía una familia más grande y más divertida. Ichigo Kurosaki era su padre, se lo había demostrado durante todos esos años. Tal vez no llevaba su apellido, tal vez no lo había engendrado, tal vez en un principio lo odiaba, pero esas cosas eran nimiedades.

Y mientras veía ubicarse a su hijo en su asiento, Rukia también sonrió al recordar el pasado. Fueron muchos momentos difíciles, pero finalmente había logrado que el pequeño Grimm entendiera lo que no quería entender.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Que tal? Ojalá les haya gustado. ¿Qué tal resultó Grimm? Me lo imaginó de lo más adorable... y de adulto, ¡wow! Jejeje.**

 **Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en lo referente a la actitud de un niño posesivo y apegado a su mami. Tal vez me pasé de drama, pero a fin de cuentas tuvo un final feliz, jijij.**

 *** frase de la canción "Y ahora es Miguel"**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta nee ;)**


End file.
